Searching For The Truth
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 12. Devin and Cassidy search for the Rangers' identities and end up getting more than they bargained for.
1. The Ultimatum

SEARCHING FOR THE TRUTH

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

INTRODUCTION

Today, on _Ranger Team_: Cassidy and Devin take a new approach in finding the Rangers' identities, which causes them to be captured by Mesogog. Can the Rangers rescue their friends without exposing their identity? Find out next on: Ranger Team!

CHAPTER ONE: THE ULTIMATUM

Cassidy Cornell and Devin De Valle sat in their chairs as they listened to their boss, Dan Cormier.

"You have promised me time and time again the secret identity of the Power Rangers, and yet, time and time again, you've failed!" the man shouted.

"Well, sir, uh---" Cassidy started to stammer.

"QUIET!" Mr. Cormier roared. "I want you to find out their identities by the end of the week, or you're both fired!" he continued.

"What?" Devin asked.

"Yes, sir," Cassidy responded. "Come on, Devin. Let's go," she snapped, yanking on her friend's arm and led him away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Don't worry. This is no way signifies the end of the series. I just thought that Devin and Cassidy didn't really seem to go to any great lengths when searching for the Rangers' identities in the series except when trying to interview them. This way, they come up with different plans, much like Bulk and Skull did.


	2. A New Approach

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Meanwhile, the Rangers, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Quan, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aiesha Campbell, Katherine Hillard, Conner McKnight, Trent Fernandez, Kira Ford, and Ethan James, were all sitting at a table in Reefside Friends. They were joined by Angela Chambers and Emily Williams.

"What if somebody comes in?" Angela wondered.

"Then we take care of them," Jason answered with a shrug.

"It's so peaceful today," Emily grinned.

"Yeah. I'm just glad I finished grading all those papers," Tommy stated.

"Me too," Kimberly smiled. The two leaned forward---and the door banged open!

"What in the world?" Angela questioned. Cassidy was struggling to pull a golden retriever inside the juice bar, with Devin at her heels.

"What is she doing?" Kimberly wondered.

"I don't know," Zack answered.

"Cass, are you sure about this?" Devin wondered.

"Come on, Devin. If the Power Rangers are in here, Fluffy will sniff them out," Cassidy said loudly.

"Oh, no," with a groaning laugh, Kimberly dropped her head into her hands. Fluffy barked.

"She's got something! She's got something!" Cassidy squealed. She and Devin quickened their pace as the dog ran towards the counter. Everyone, including Kimberly who had looked back up, watched as the dog leapt over the counter, taking Cassidy with her. With a gasp of surprise that was covered by Cassidy's shriek, Emily, Angela, and the Power Rangers stood up and rushed towards her. Everyone skidded to a stop when they saw the girl's legs flailing wildly as she vainly tried to remove herself from the trash can without hurting the dog. The group began to laugh.

"Oh, no," Aiesha laughed.

"Get me out of here!" came a muffled cry.

"Guys, we can't just leave her like that," Kimberly snickered. With that, they all composed themselves and Kimberly and Katherine pulled the girl out.

"Cassidy, are you okay?" Kimberly asked in concern.

"Look at me! I'm covered in garbage!" the girl wailed.

"I've gotta say, you're not looking your best," Devin said. Just then, Fluffy poked her head out of the can.

"Fluffy looks okay," Rocky commented.

"A big help **you** were," Cassidy growled at the dog. Fluffy whimpered. Everyone laughed.


	3. Scorpina's Plan

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. I only claim Gragon and the Crangons.

Back in his island fortress, Gragon, Goldar, Elsa, Mesogog, and Scorpina had seen the whole thing.

"Well, **this** is interesting," Scorpina drawled.

"Yes. Very," agreed Goldar. Mesogog hissed.

"So. Those two twerps want to know the secret identities of the Power Rangers," he said.

"Master, don't waste your valuable time with **them**. They're just insignificant humans," Elsa advised. Mesogog hissed again and thrust his face into Elsa's.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," he told her.

"Of course…my lord," Elsa said nervously. Scorpina turned to the others, a terrible grin on her otherwise pretty features.

"I've just got the most wonderfully evil idea," she announced.

"What?" Gragon asked.

"We capture those two nosy reporters and hide them in a cave. When the Rangers come to save their miserable lives, we destroy them!" Scorpina cackled.


	4. Search And Capture

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Thanks to those who have reviewed thus far.

Cassidy and Devin walked around Reefside, the latter holding onto Fluffy's leash.

"I don't see why that mutt is still here. She is totally useless," Cassidy complained.

"Cass, we said we'd look after Fluffy today. We can't just back out on that," Devin reminded her.

"You're right," Cassidy sighed. _Great. Just perfect_, she thought irritably. Why did she have to be such a softie? Devin began murmuring to Fluffy. With a disgusted groan, Cassidy quickened her pace. Devin hurried to keep up. Suddenly, Cassidy skidded to a stop.

"Whoa. Cass, you're supposed to signal when you do that," Devin joked. When she didn't respond, he followed her gaze.

"Whoa, freaky," the boy breathed. Right in front of them was a woman dressed in black, accompanied by strange dinosaur creatures.

"My master wants you," Elsa sneered.

"And this is good…how?" Cassidy wondered.

"Silence!" Elsa roared. "Tyrannodrones! Attack!" she continued. The dinosaur creatures surrounded Cassidy and Devin. The girl screamed. Seconds later, Elsa, the Tyrannodrones, and the two humans disappeared.


	5. Freaked Out

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and Disney.

Seconds later, the group landed in a cave on the outskirts of town.

"Whoa. Where are we?" Cassidy queried.

"Cass, I don't think we should upset them," Devin stated.

"You'd be smart to listen to your friend," Elsa sneered. At the glower on the woman's face, Cassidy leaned into Devin, who put a comforting hand around her shoulders. She wasn't sure who this chick was, but she was getting freaked out.

"It'll be okay," Devin whispered soothingly.

"Whatever you have in mind, you better just forget it. The Power Rangers will stop you," Cassidy stated.

"Silence!" Elsa snapped. "There's only one way the Power Brats will survive: their complete and utter surrender!" Cassidy shrank even further into Devin.


	6. Ultimatum

SHOUT OUTS\ANSWERS

Yay! I'm done with school! This is a new section in which I list reviewers and answer their questions. For right now, thanks to all who have reviewed thus far.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers is the property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons. And I know they never called the lab underneath Tommy's house 'Command Center', but I've decided to do so.

In the Rangers' headquarters, the alarm blared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha 5 exclaimed.

"Alpha, you must contact the Rangers at once," Zordon stated.

"Right," Alpha agreed. With that, he pressed a button on the console.

"Come in, Zordon," Jason said quietly.

"Report to the Command Center immediately," Zordon intoned.

"Right," Jason acknowledged. Merely seconds later, he and the rest of the team were in the structure.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Tommy wondered.

"Behold the monitor," Zordon told them. The Rangers did so. Inside the monitor, they saw Elsa and the Tyrannodrones appeared in front of Cassidy and Devin. Almost immediately, the group disappeared.

"Oh, no," Trini gasped.

"The image you just witnessed happened moments ago," Zordon told them.

"We've got to rescue them," Kimberly declared. Suddenly, the room was filled with static.

"What's going on?" Conner asked.

"We are getting a transmission," Zordon told them. The Rangers waited.

"Rangers, listen up. I know you can hear me," Gragon sneered.

"What do you want, Freak?" Tommy asked. Jason threw him a silencing look.

"I have two humans that you care about, Black Ranger," Gragon sneered. The screen changed to show Cassidy and Devin in a cave.

"Let them go! Your fight is with us!" Kira cried.

"We'll let them go if you reveal your identities and surrender to us," Gragon sneered again.


	7. What To Do

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

The Real Vampire, BloriConra 4ever, Arwennicole: maybe they'll meet Gragon's demand and maybe they won't.

DISCLAIMERS

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

A moment later, the screen went blank.

"Great! Now what?" Kimberly wondered.

"Well, we can't just leave Cassidy and Devin with the Goon Platoon," Kira stated.

"Yeah, but, we can't just tell everybody we're Power Rangers either," Ethan pointed out.

"You're both right," Tommy said.

"Tommy, what do you think we should do?" Kimberly wondered, looking to her boyfriend.

"I---I don't know. I---" Tommy's trailed off helplessly. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he was the leader. Not really. He was just second in command. **Jason** was the real leader. Tommy turned to his friend.

"Jase, what do **you** say?" he queried.

"Okay, we're obviously in a dilemma here. We gotta get the kids outta there without compromising our identities," Jason declared.

"If only they couldn't see us," Zack said. As one, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Conner turned to Tommy who grinned.

"Invisibility's my specialty," he announced. Everyone leaned forward as the Black Dino Ranger outlined his plan.


	8. Plan In Action

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

The Real Vampire: Conner's the leader of the Dino Thunder team. Jason and Tommy co-lead the Mighty Morphin\Ninja teams. If it had been Kira, Ethan, or Trent asking the question, they would've looked to Conner. Glad you're enjoying the story. Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to tell you guys: I fixed chapter 4 of Fighting For A Ranger Pt. 2. The chapter had been shorter than originally intended. Please tell me what you think of the extended version.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Meanwhile, in their cave prison, Cassidy and Devin stared at their captors.

"What do you think, Devin? Should we try to make a break for it?" Cassidy whispered.

"No way. Too risky," Devin disagreed.

"Oh, Devin. What are the Power Rangers going to do? I mean, I want to discover their identities, but not like this," Cassidy moped.

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Devin agreed.

"Devin, this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so eager to learn their identities, this would've never happened," Cassidy languished.

"Oh, Cass. It'll be okay," Devin comforted, hugging her. Suddenly, his face grew quizzical.

"What?" Elsa snapped. Then, to her surprise, she saw the Tyrannodrones fall to the ground seemingly of their own accord.

"Come on out, Black Ranger!" she exclaimed. She began to brandish her sword wildly.

"Has she gone crazy?" Cassidy hissed.

"Like she was sane to begin with?" Devin quipped. Cassidy had to give her friend that.

"You're getting on my nerves, Ranger! Show yourself!" Elsa shrieked. She tried to attack, but was knocked back. Out of nowhere, five rainbow-ed flashes appeared.

"Come on," the Pink Ranger said.

"Right," Devin and Cassidy agreed. They followed the five Rangers. However, the Tyrannodrones quickly blocked their path.

"Man, I am **really** not in the mood for this!" the Yellow Ninja Ranger stated.

"Let's get 'em!" the Red Ranger agreed.

"Stay behind us," the White Dino Ranger warned as the Rangers went to work.

"I'd like to get out of here!" Cassidy shouted.

"We're working on that!" the Black Ninja Ranger responded. Within minutes, the Tyrannodrones disappeared.

"You may have beat those fools, but you still have to contend with **me**," Elsa sneered.

"Why do they always have to make it hard?" the Pink Ranger wondered. Elsa brandished her sword.

"Power Bow!" the Pink Ranger hailed. Seconds later, the two weapons clashed against each other. Cassidy shrieked as Elsa and the Pink Ranger went face-to-face.

"Get the civilians out of here!" the Pink Ranger shouted to her companions. With that, Cassidy and Devin were hustled out of the cave, then teleported back to the park.

"You'll be safe here," the Rangers assured, then disappeared.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Cassidy urged. Devin needed no further prodding. They quickly fled. Back in the cave, Elsa was still trying to make contact with the Black Dino Ranger, who was still making use of his Dino Gem abilities.

"Come on out, Dr. Oliver!" she shrieked.

"Okay," came the reply. She grunted in pain as she was knocked to the ground. The Black Dino Ranger rematerialized on top of Elsa, pinning her to the floor.

"Tommy!" the Pink Ranger shouted in relief.

"Hey Elsa, tell your master it's not smart to mess with our friends," the Black Dino Ranger stated. With a growl of displeasure, she knocked the Ranger off of her and attempted to strike him. However, her affront came too late. Before she could make contact, the Rangers vanished in a flash of light.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Take heart. Cassidy's not giving up. She and Devin are still going to try to find out the Rangers' identities.


	9. Aftermath

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Arwennicole: Cassidy won't give up trying to find out the Rangers identities.

Dancer1: Yeah, I know. Not my best work. Glad you enjoyed it though.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Later that day, Cassidy and Devin walked into Hailey's Cyberspace.

"Oh. Hey, guys," Hailey acknowledged.

"Two mochas please," Cassidy requested as the two sat down.

"Are you okay?" Hailey asked in concern, quickly making the orders.

"Cass is just a bit shaken up," Devin answered.

"Yeah. I heard you guys had quite an adventure," Hailey commented, handing them their drinks.

"We were kidnapped by those weird-looking dinosaur things and some creepy lady who **seriously** needs a fashion consultant," Cassidy confirmed. She took a careful swig of the hot liquid.

"You want to talk about it?" Hailey offered as Kimberly, Tommy, Kira, and Ethan came up.

"I just---I can't believe we forced the Rangers into nearly revealing their identities," Cassidy confessed.

"Well, people **have** looked before," Kimberly comforted her.

"I just feel so stupid," Cassidy said.

"So…does this mean you're gonna give up?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"What?" Cassidy questioned. "Oh, no! I'm still going to try to find out who they are. What are you, kidding me? Give up? As if!" she continued. "Come on, Devin." With that, they paid for their drinks and left. Kira, Ethan, Kimberly, and Tommy sat down.

"So let me get this straight: those two get kidnapped by Elsa, used as bargaining chips to make us reveal our identities, and they **still** want to find out who we are?" Kira asked.

"At least she's persistent," Ethan said optimistically.

"Here we go again," Tommy and Kimberly chorused. They laughed.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: After an altercation with Principal Randall, she is revealed to be Elsa. What does this mean for our superheroes? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is not the end of the series. Don't worry about that.


End file.
